


Betrayal and Magick

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gets sick of the tension between Buffy and Giles and turns to magic to help fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Magick

It was just before sun rise and the slayer was just returning from her nightly patrol. It had been two weeks since the confrontation between Spike and Robin, and Giles' betrayal of her trust. Buffy was still beside herself with anger at her Watcher and had yet to speak to him since that night. She entered via the front door and headed for the kitchen. She assumed that everyone would be asleep at this hour. In the kitchen she found Willow and Xander partaking of an early breakfast and talking to each other in whispers. They went quite when Buffy entered.

 "Hey Buff" Xander said finally "any action tonight?"

"No, it's been oddly quite lately, I don't like it," Buffy replied as she put her stake down on the island counter-top.

 Willow looked up at the blond, her bright eyes searching the Slayers features. She looked as if she wanted to say something but dropped her gaze back to her plate, twirling her fork in her eggs. Buffy, astute as she was, noticed the red heads actions.

 "What is it Will?" she questioned

 "What?...Oh it's…well it's just that Giles was looking for you earlier, I think he ma…"

 "I have nothing to say to him" Buffy interrupted quickly

 "Buffy, what happened? What is this… this tension between you guys? I mean, It's Giles" Willows face was covered with a look of concern and heartache. Buffy opened her mouth as if to speak and at that moment Giles entered the kitchen.

 "Buffy? May I have a word with you please?" Giles' voice escaped unusually soft and he looked to his Slayer with expectant eyes. In response Buffy turned and glareed at him, anger and resentment seething in her eyes.

 "I've said all that I have to say. We're done," she spoke through half clinched teeth and turned on her heels, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

 "Buffy, we need to discuss this. Buffy?" the watcher's eyes glisten with held back tears as he looks to the floor and shakes his head backing slowing out of the room.

Willow looked to Xander a 'what-are-we-going-to-do' look playing over her features. Xander's eyes followed Buffy as she turned and headed up the stairs to her bedroom and he looked back to Willow with a shrug and a sigh. They both sat and stared into the plates before them.

Giles made his way to his make shift bed on the sofa, he sat down placing his head in his hands, he let the pent up tears fall down his face as he sobbed quietly to himself. After a while he allowed himself to fall back onto his pillows, he pulls his feet up onto the sofa, not bothering to remove his shoes. As the tears slowed he closed his eyes and collapsed into a restless sleep.

Buffy made her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom, stopping at each door to check on the occupants of the rooms. Everyone was sleeping and looked to be, amazing as it was, at peace. She closed the door to Dawn's bedroom and headed for her own, opening it slowly and entering noiselessly, not wanting to wake anyone who may have claimed her floor for the night. Happily, she found the room devoid of any SITs and she pulled off her shoes let them lay in the middle of the floor.

Buffy pulled the covers back and crawled underneath them, not caring that she was still fully dressed. She lay there for a moment, her head fuzzy and numb, finally she closed her eyes. They sprang open again almost immediately as an image of Giles' face, his eyes filled with regret, filled the blackness behind her eye lids. She rolled over onto her side as the tears came. She lay there eyes open, waiting for the tears to lull into dreamland.

******** 

Three days later the potentials were out back having another training session, which was good as it gave Willow the chance to have the Bathroom to herself in an unmolested fashion. She stepped from the shower, wrapped her white terrycloth robe around her lithe frame and stepped in front of the mirror. As she wrapped a towel around her head she heard the rising voices from the floor below. As she listened to the muffled, obviously heated discussion she realized that the voices belonged to Buffy and Giles.

"At least their speaking again anyway" she mumbled to herself as she stode upright and looked into the mirror again. As she wiped away the steam covering, she hears Buffy's voice, unobstructed and as clear as if she where standing right there.

"No! I can't do this anymore! Giles, I want you to leave, I don't care where you go or what you do, but I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning!" The red-heads mouth droped. Did she just hear that? She can't be serious. Kicking Giles out? Giles? She felt her face redden with the heat of anger.

"That's it!" her eyes glazed over as she summoned the magickal forces within her.

She muttered something in Latin and her eyes return to normal.

"There," she smiled at herself in the mirror and finished getting herself ready and dressed.

******** 

Buffy entered the kitchen only to find Giles standing at the window, watching the SITs train, no doubt, she turned and started to exit when she heard Giles' voice behind her.

"Buffy, please, we need to talk" his voice was pleading and filled with sadness.

She turned back around to face him and there it was, the look that had flashed into view as she closed her eyes to sleep three days ago, it was regret and pain and it filled the watcher's eyes completely as if it had taken over his very soul. She felt the pang in her heart but she couldn't repress the anger and hurt that he had awakened in her.

"What Giles," She snapped "what do you have to say that can change what you did? You betrayed me, you took advantage of the trust I had in you. You can't come back from that, Giles, not twice," she shook her head as she found her voice rising almost to a yell.

"How am I supposed to trust you again?" her voice, loud though it was, was almost pleading, hoping he could say something that would mend the discord between them.

"Buffy," he began, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant this to happen, I was doing what I felt needed to be done, what I felt you weren't strong enough to do on your own." He looked at her trying to hold her eyes, trying to will her understand.

"You assume way too much! It's not your place to make those decisions! I'm a big Slayer now, Giles. I can make up my own mind." Her voice was loud and angry and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Spike is dangerous! Everyone can see that except you! Your… feelings for him have blinded you! He's a liability, Buffy. You have to understand that!" He was becoming angry now and his volume was matching her own.

Buffy looked at him as he spoke, she wondered at the hesitation in his voice and the change that rippled across his eyes as he spoke of her feelings for Spike. Was that jealousy she saw? Surly not, she pushed the thought aside and bit back.

"We need Spike! We need him in this fight! Can't you see that? We _NEED_ him!"

"You mean _YOU_ need don't you Buffy? _YOU_ need him!" he pointed a finger at her for emphases.

Buffy stifled a surprised laugh, ' _yes,'_ she thought, _'that is pure, absolute, unadulterated jealously in his eyes, but why?'_ She looked at him, her resentment and fury fading for a brief moment before flaring again and retaking control of her heart.

"No! I can't do this anymore! Giles, I want you to leave, I don't care where you go or what you do but I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning!" She almost didn't believe she was saying it, that it was really coming from her lips.

She was telling him to leave, to go, and for good this time. Did she really want that? She broke eye contact with him and headed for the hall. The watcher stood there for a moment his mind blank with shock. He came to his senses and moved quickly after his Slayer.

"Buffy!" He said as he reached out with his left hand and grabbed her right wrist turning her to him "Don't do this. Don't just walk away from me!"

"It's over Giles. Go back to England; find someone who _NEEDS_ your help. It's not wanted here!" As she spoke she turned and pulled hard to remove herself from his grip.

Only she can't. Her head snaps back in his direction and she see him looking at there touching flesh, just as amazed as she is.

"Let go of me Giles." She says, already half knowing that he can't.

"I assure you I'm not holding…" his voice faded as the realization hit. Buffy and Giles looked at one another the animosity for each other being replaced by suspicion as they look towards the second floor stairs.

"Willow!!" They both call out at the same time "get down here _NOW_!!"

******** 

Willow had just stepped out of the bathroom when she heard them holler for her.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ she thought as she plastered on an innocent smile and descended the stairs. She immediately caught sight of Buffy and Giles, they were standing at the foot of the stairs trying to pry themselves apart.

"Hey, Buffy. Hey, Giles. It's nice to see you two together again. Whatcha Do'n?" her eyes sparkled with knowing laughter as she watched the two of them give up on detaching themselves and turn their attentions on her.

"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked the witch as she held up her wrist with Giles hand attached to it.

"Me? Nothing," she shook her head in denial, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Willow, I really don't believe that this is a time for jokes" Giles inserted

"Know what? You're right, it's not, it's a time of evil-that-wants-to-devour-us-from-below. Ya know what else? It's also not a time for the two of you to be fighting like a couple of high school kids either." As she spoke Willow finished her walk down the stairs and came to rest in front of the "newly bond" Slayer and Watcher, her face was frozen in a disapproving grimace.

"Willow Rosenberg!" Buffy was yelling again, "What. Did. You. Do?"

Willow grinned an evil little grin and looked from Buffy to Giles, returning her eyes to Buffy she exclaimed. "Just think of it as… Wicca Superglue, bonds instantly to skin and holds like nothing else… only body oils won't wear it away in a few hours." As Willow looked back up to Buffy Xander entered the hallway.

"Hey guys, what's all the yelling about? You're giving the girls the wiggies" he looked from face to face with quizzical eyes.

"Xander, get them all together and meet me out front, no one stays behind, I'll explain it all later," when Xander just stared at her she waved her hand at him indicating that he should move now.

"Go, go," he turned around after shaking his head and headed out to follow his instructions.

Willow turned back to the others who were looking at one another.

"You two," she pointed at them, "have things that you need to work out"

"But…" Buffy began to interrupt but Willow wasn't having any of it.

"And unless you want to be stuck together forever I suggest you get crack'n, the only way to end the spell is to work it out," she hesitated, "or cut my head off."

"Don't tempt me" Buffy scowled at her.

"Xander, Andrew, Anya and I will take Dawn and the Potentials to a nice hotel for the night so that you can scream and holler all you want without worrying about being over heard…not that you were before, but really not the point. So get to it." Willow started for the front door ignoring the protests of Buffy behind her.

Reaching the door she swung it open and pulled it shut behind her.

Giles stood there looking at Willow as she spoke, he wanted to chide her, to tell her she shouldn't be playing with such things again, but she was right, he and Buffy did have things to work out. He had to admit that, even if she did go about it in the wrong way. He watched her walk out the door without saying a single word. He turned to his Slayer, at least he thought she was still his Slayer, and she looked up at him a deep scowl scaring her forehead.

"I suppose you're enjoying this." She bit out.

"Oh quite, I always enjoy being irrecoverably attached to someone who hates me, always such a delight." you could actually see the sarcasm dripping from his mouth with the words.

He regretted it immediately and added in a softer tone. "She is right however, there are things that we need to work out, and if this is the only way to get you to listen, then so be it."

She glared at him her mouth tight; the anger was seeping over her again. Suddenly her face changed, he wasn't sure what it had changed to, but it changed none the less.

"Oh, great! This is the worst thing that could possibly happen." She said to her feet.

Giles was hurt he knew that it wasn't the best situation that they could be in but was it really that bad, did she really hate him that much that it was the worst thing that ever happened to her?

"Buffy I really don't see…" she cut him off.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she huffed and then blushed a bit.

"Oh well…yes…I mean..well." he stammered

Buffy growled then yanked him towards the stairs and started to climb.

*********

Buffy looked back at Giles, his eyes were wide and he looked utterly horrified. Good she thought as she rounded the corner at the bathroom door and opened it. She started to enter, but Giles stood fast as if glued to the spot by the same spell that glued him to her. She turned and looked at him.

"Giles I have to *go*," she said with urgency

"I…but…I…I…Umm," he continue to stammer

"Giles we are both grown ups here, I have to pee and you have to come in with me or I'm going to pee in my pants. If I have to, I'll knock you out."

That seemed to get him moving. He hesitated only a moment longer before following her into the bathroom.

"Just turn around as much as you can and close your eyes," Buffy told him as another thought occurred to her, "and maybe you should hum or something… you know to… drowned out the… you know sounds."

The color drained from Giles' face as he realized what she was talking about. He nodded and turn away from her as he shut his eyes.

Giles stood in the bathroom with his eyes closed as tightly as was possible waiting for Buffy to 'do her thing'. When he heard her begin to struggle to undo her the button on her jeans one handed, he started humming 'God Save the Queen' rather loudly. He thought he heard Buffy stifle a laugh as he felt her move to take her place on the toilet. A few minutes later he and Buffy were making there way back down the stairs in silence.

***************************

Hours later, the moring long past, and he still wasn't sure where to begin their conversation or even if he should be the one to initiate it, she hadn't said a single word to him since they had left the bathroom. He had decided that it was for the best if he just follow her around quietly and hope that she took the lead in the matter.

Buffy entered the kitchen with Giles lagging slightly behind; she wasn't sure what to say to him so she had figured that she would just leave it up to him. She so hoped that he would say something to fix this divide between them. She had to admit that as mad as she was she just couldn't see her life without him. Why was that she wondered?

It had been so hard when he left her, after she'd been dragged back into life, that was why she had turned to Spike in the first place, what else was she supposed to do? Now he wanted to take that away form her too? Did he really want her to be that alone? That isolated form the world? She frowned as she took a soda from the fridge and sat at the island counter. She looked up at Giles her features devoid of emotion.

"So?" she asked giving up on the hope that he would start the process.

"Yes?" she didn't expect him to answer her with a question so she just stared at him blankly until he sighed and continued.

"Perhaps we should move to the living room, it would be more comfortable, I think," she nodded in reply and stood as he lead her to the living room.

Giles guided his Slayer towards the sofa; he reached down a moved the pillows and folded blankets so that they could both sit without much trouble. Once they were seated he looked at her, she looked sad and tired.

"Buffy," he began, "I need you to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never do anything that I believed would wound you as much as this seems to have done."

"No?" she snapped. "You left me when I needed you most, and now you've betrayed my trust. I see a pattern developing here Giles and I don't like it. Of all the people in my life, you were the last person I thought could… would ever rip my heart out and stomp on it."

The tears that she wouldn't allow to fall freely made her eyes sparkle under the low light of the room.

"I never meant to hurt you Buffy, ever," he told her again. "When I left I thought it was for the best. I thought you needed to stand on your own. To grow up."

"Did you ever think to ask me what _I_ thought? What _I_ felt was best for me? I was hurting Giles. I was lost and scared, and then you left and I was alone, completely alone. But there was Spike, and I started talking to him, confiding in him, he understood, he cared, _he_ was there and he made me feel…"

"Spike used your emotional turmoil, your depression, to get what he wanted from you Buffy." Giles interrupted hate oozing from his eyes.

"Why do you even care Giles? Why does it matter to you that Spike and I ar… were together? You're the one who walked away, not me," she bit out at him, her free hand gesturing and pointing for emphasis.

"Because the thought of you allowing him to touch you makes me sick and angry Buffy, that's why." _And because you would rather have *his* cold dead hands touch you like that, than for mine to._ He added to himself.

"WHAT??!!" he looked up at Buffy's face, she looked shocked and, was that disgust? _Oh good lord, did I just say that out loud? Okay old man just stay calm and let *her* do the talking until you figure out what you actually said._

"Why Giles, Why does it 'make you sick and angry'? Am I not supposed to be happy, is that part if the slayer gig? Be as miserable as possible until you die?"

"Does he Buffy?" Giles voice dropped, he allowed the hurt he felt to slip into it. "Does Spike make you happy? He's not just 'filler', someone to kill the time with until you die again? Does he really take the misery away?"

Buffy listened as he spoke, the words cutting her as if they were knives. When he finished she opened her mouth and tried to find words of her own.

"He… I…" Her words wouldn't come and she stopped as the tears finally came, forcing their way down her cheeks.

She turned away from him; she didn't want him to see her cry, most of all she didn't want him to know the reason for the tears.

"Buffy?" Giles voice floated to her on a gentle wave, she could feel the concern in it, still she looked away from him as she spoke.

"Giles, I… I…" She just couldn't make the words come out, the words that would express the feelings that she had been hiding, fighting for so long.

"Buffy," he said as he used his free hand to turn her face to him, "please Buffy, I need the truth. Does Spike make you happy? That is all that I have ever wanted for you, for your happiness. If it takes Spike to do that then, as much as I may not like it, I will back off and leave you to it. But I need to know and I want the truth." He held her chin in his hand and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she answered.

"No." Buffy thrust out the word before she even had the chance to think about it. She blinked at her own abrupt and matter-of-factness at the admission.

_'Wow, I didn't even know that was there. Oh god, look at his face, major wiggins. I sure would like to lick those lips. Wait what? Oh god, bad, bad Buffy, this is Giles and this is not the time!'_

Giles looked at her with confusion as he watched the many emotions flash over her face.

"No what Buffy?"

She blinked again almost as if she had forgotten that he was there, and then her face became sad again.

"No, he doesn't make me happy. In fact, he makes me more miserable, he makes me hate myself, but at least he makes me feel _something._ "

"Buffy will you listen to yourself? At least he makes you feel _something?_ You have to stop this, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You are an amazing, vibrant, wonderful, intelligent young woman. You deserve so much more, so much better than just something, especially if the something is misery." Giles' eyes were pleading with her.

"And who's going to give me that 'so much more, so much better' Giles? Please tell me, 'cause right now I'm not seeing anyone willing to step up to the plate and take a swing," she ask only half sarcastically.

Giles sat back on his cushion for a moment thinking about her question.

_'She's right old man, no one has stepped up to the plate, perhaps it's time that someone did, someone who has wanted to for so long he can't recall the exact moment when that want, that need, started.'_

He look at her pale tear stain face, took a deep breath, grabbed hold of his courage and spit it out.

"Me." He watched her face, looking for any response, hoping she wouldn't simply chew her own arm off just to get away from him.

She simply stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking. "Buffy?"

"What?" she blinked at him, "What did you say?"

"I said _me_ Buffy."

"You what Giles? I don't understand."

"I mean I could be that someone who 'steps up to the plate' as you call it," he waited for her response. After a very long moment it came in the form of more tears.

"Oh god, Buffy, please don't cry. I'm sorry I never should have said that. I'm a total…"

"Mind reader"

"I beg your pardon?" he was taken aback at her statement.

"Mind reader. A reader of human minds. I was so hoping you would say that," she smiled at him.

"Yo…you were?"

"Giles I love you. I have loved you for so long I can't even wrap my mind around it"

She watched as his eyes filled with tears and he smiled back at her, neither of them realizing that the spell that held them together had broken. She slid herself closer to him to leaned in so that their foreheads touched.

"Giles, I think I'm going to have to kiss you now, if that's alright." She grinned at him widely.

His smile widened and he beat her to it. His lips brushed lightly against hers; once, twice, and then they were fused together as the passion between them rose to a fever. Tongues twisted, fought, and explored what were previously forbidden caverns. Giles broke the kiss first and looked into his Slayer's eyes. He reached over and cupped her face in his hands as he held her eyes with his.

"Buffy, I love you. It's a more powerful feeling than anything I have ever known and I need you to know that this, for me, is so very real. After this Buffy, you own my heart, please be gentle with it."

She felt her eyes begin to water again. The look on his face was so sincere, so full of naked honesty that she wasn't sure she could take it. She tried, but was once again unable to make words leave her mouth, so she took the only other action that she knew that could convey just how real it was for her as well.

As Buffy reclaimed his lips with her own the only though inside Giles' head was that he loved her so completely that she could ask him to die for her and he would do so with a song in his heart. He pushed away all thoughts from his mind and went about working on the task at hand, to make her his as much as he was hers.

Giles broke the kiss and began to trail his lips down her neck to the area at the "V" of her blouse. He was rewarded with a gasp and he smiled into her skin. Buffy took his face in her hands and lift it to her. As she spoke she began to stand.

"Giles, maybe we should move this up…" Her words were cut short as he rose and lifted her into his arms and smiled down at her.

"A bit anxious are we?" she giggled out the words and all he could do was release a low, masculine, almost primitive, growl as he charged up the steps and into her bedroom.

As he lowered her to the bed he asked her quietly if she were sure this was what she wanted.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life Giles, so please, just hush up and make love to me," she purred the statement as the lust glazed her eyes.

He nodded and lay down on the bed next to her. He pulled her to him so that she was half on him, half on the bed and he licked her lips with his tongue just before plunging head long into a deep, steamy kiss. He felt Buffy begin to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

Buffy growled in frustration then tore the shirt open, the buttons pinging off of various items around the room, to reveal his bare chest. She ran her hands over the soft hair that resided there and was happy to hear that she could cause him to groan with such a simple action.

Things quickly became fevered and urgent as hands and mouths roomed freely over every patch of exposed skin, hungrily searching for more. As the pile of clothes on the floor slowly became larger, Buffy and Giles' breathing became more ragged and the moans and growls became more frequent.

"Oh God!" Buffy exclaimed as Giles positioned himself over her and entered her in one long, hard thrust.

For a moment he stayed still their eyes holding each other as they revealed in the power and emotion of their joining. Then he began to move and she clutched at his back as he began to slowly pull out of her only to thrust into her once more.

His pace quickened in response to his lovers reactions and need. Almost before he knew it he felt her tighten around him.

"Oh god, oh god, Giles. Yessss!" she screamed as the orgasmic waves rack her body.

As he felt her begin to come down, he began to pump into her again, quickly pushing her to the brink once more. This time as he felt her walls spasm he allowed his own release to follow and they came together, crying out for each other like fervent prayers.

Giles rolled off of her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms tightly, protectively, around her upper body. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I've died again."

He chuckled, "Why's that Luv?"

"Cause this is heaven," she smiled, then tucked herself into his side resting her head on his chest. "Buffy sleep now."

"Yes, Buffy sleep now. Rupert sleep too," he said with a yawn. "I love you Buffy."

"I love you Rupert," She said as they closed their eyes and fell into a deep contented sleep.

*************

Several Hours later Giles was torn from his sleep as two cold, strong hands yanked him from the bed and Buffy's arms.

"I'll ripe your bloody head off you old wanker," the voice steamed harshly.

When Giles' brain became fully awake he was aware that the voice and the hands belonged to Spike.

Before Giles could move Spike grabbed him by the throat and slammed the naked watcher hard into the bedroom wall, his feet half a foot off the ground. Giles struggled against the powerful hand holding his neck as he felt the air supply slowly fading from his lungs. He watched as a slow leering grin spread over the vampiric face.

"Was it worth it? Was she worth dying for Rupert?"

"Always has been," he hissed under the ever tightening grip.

Just as the dancing white spots and dark edges of unconsciousness pressed in on his vision, the hand holding him firmly to the wall suddenly released and he fell to the floor in a heap. Gulping in lung fulls of air he raised he head to see what had caused the sudden change.

From behind the dust cloud before him he saw her standing, naked, with the stake still held to where Spike's chest had just been. She was a goddess. He smiled.

Buffy watched as Giles gathered himself, stood and walked the short distance to her.

"You killed him."

"Looks like."

"I thought you needed him?"

"Whoever said that was suffering from a major case of the stupids. What I need is you." She told him with a smile. She giggled when he did his best impression of a sexy growl complete with sexy-growl face and swept her back to the bed.

 **********

At 10:00am Willow and Xander carefully entered the Summer's house, they'd left the SIT's at the hotel, they wanted to "check it out" before bringing everyone home. They didn't hear, or see, either Buffy or Giles.

"Think they killed each other?" Xander asked after a few moments.

"I'll check upstairs, you check the basement" with that she turned and flounced up the steps. As she neared Buffy's door she hear muffled sounds coming from behind it.

Willow reached for the handle and opened the door. She gasped and closed it again swiftly. She stood staring at the door for a few moments then turned and went back down the stairs. Xander was waiting for her at the foot of the steps and when he saw her wide, shocked eyes he grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh God, Will. What is it? They killed each other didn't they? Their mangled bloody bodies are up there in a heap aren't they?" Willow shook her head then smiled.

"I think they… worked it out. Let's go back to the hotel and give them a few more hours," a very confused Xander follow Willow back out the front door.

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> As a Spike fan that ending was VERY hard to write, but trishv21 (who this fic was original written for) asked for it and she got it. 
> 
> A Special Thanks to my Beta, Loves Ya Babes


End file.
